


A Rose Grown in Darkness

by GalaxyPetals097



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little graphic, A lot of hugs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, At least not main cast, Blood, Byleth isn't really involved, Combat Instructor Byleth/not a teacher of a house, Crying, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri wants his sister, Edelgard needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Hugs, Kidnapped Edelgard, M/M, Platonic Relationships, What if they got along, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPetals097/pseuds/GalaxyPetals097
Summary: I just wanted a fic where the lords have to work together to stop TWSITD okay T.T. I'm sorry if they're a bit ooc, this will have a happy ending and I don't have any relationships planned, at least not for the central focus, it's more of platonic friendships... So... Um...
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Hubert von Vestra, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. A concerning loss

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a fic where the lords have to work together to stop TWSITD okay T.T. I'm sorry if they're a bit ooc, this will have a happy ending and I don't have any relationships planned, at least not for the central focus, it's more of platonic friendships... So... Um...

There was a silent terror filling their hearts, a terror that the lords shared staring at the spot where their beloved combat instructor had been standing. And as Solon turned to grin at them, Edelgard swore it was aimed at her—

“What was that sorcery? What happened to our professor?!” Dimitri demanded, his lance drawn, ready to strike down, “First her Father and now her?!”   
“There’s no way our Professor is dead!” Claude snapped, “Not by the hands of you!”

“Oh but she is, They were swallowed by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell. An eternity wandering in a void of darkness, never to return to this world... To think we almost had the Sword of the Creator...” Solon chuckled, “ It is possible that death has yet to find your friend. But there are worse things than death. Drifting through the darkness with no chance to escape... Overwhelmed with hopelessness... It must be torturous.” 

Edelgard attempted to bite down her tongue, but the words slipped out anyways, “You're already boasting a victory, but know this--if you did use such devious tricks to stop our professor... I swear that you will regret it.” 

“She’s correct, our houses fighting as one.” Dimitri agreed, “You will fall by our hands!” The blonde prince turned to Claude and Edelgard, his fellow heirs, the lords… Uniting to fight this evil— 

A golden light erupted through the darkened sky, the professor…

“The fell star…” Solon gaped, “Absorbs even the light itself.” 

“Professor!” Dimitri started, joined by the other lords, “It is you right?” Edelgard asked, noting the shift of hue of their instructor’s hair.   
The woman didn’t answer, her focus locked onto the man, Byleth’s sword drawn, her gaze steeled and rage fueled. Edelgard took note of the fearful look he shot her way, but Solon had not an ounce of pity from the Imperial Princess.

“Professor do what you must. Dispose of the enemy.” Edelgard said. Claude found the comment odd but dusted it off watching Solon fall by the hands of the combat instructor.  
It didn’t take long for the students to come rushing to the professors side, demanding answers of questions and cries of how happy they were that they were alive.

“ Professor... I'm glad you're OK. And you seem relatively unscathed. I'm...I'm so relieved. What's more, Jeralt's foe is dead. Though we took little satisfaction from it. Professor... I must ask. What happened after we were separated? You look...different.” Dimitri noted, referring to the ever growing mystery of the woman’s now mint hair. 

“Nonetheless, we’ve avenged Jeralt’s killer.” Claude interjected, “That’s what matters at the moment, right teach—” The woman fell limp, a fairly common occurrence these days, but that didn’t make it any more worrisome, “Professor?! Have you fallen asleep?” Dimitri panicked, “Goodness, we’d better get her back.” 

“Yes, you’re right Dimitri.” Edelgard agreed, “We should call for help—” 

“Oh nonsense Princess, surely a strong, independent lady as yourself doesn’t need any help carrying our beloved professor.”   
Just because Claude was teasing didn’t mean Edelgard didn’t take his challenge to heart, but after some bickering, it was agreed for Dimitri to carry the professor on his back. It was on the way back when Edelgard began growing slightly concerned.

The way Solon had looked to her… Edelgard shook it off as they regrouped, questions building up with the students… It wasn’t the first time the trio of lords had teamed up, after all their professor taught all their classes and encouraged interhouse communication, though that didn’t happen too often between the lords…   
~~~~

It was a few weeks before anything else happened, the teach was fine as far as Claude could tell, Byleth was acting more okay every day, after all, her father’s killer was dead. 

“—Where’s Edelgard?” Cut through Claude’s thoughts, he glanced around and noted that in fact, the silver haired princess wasn’t at the lecture. Which was odd considering the princess was rarely gone. 

“Oh! Maybe she’s sick?” Annette piped up, “We should make her a card!” 

That was a suggestion… Not a likely one… Edelgard had been in good health the day before, as feisty and princess-y as usual. This was rather peculiar, and Claude had a bad feeling.

“Claude, will you go up to see if she’s in her room.” Byleth requested, Claude paused.

“Shouldn’t you ask Hu…bert…” The vampire man wasn’t there at all either… How curious. “On it teach!”   
Claude was swift to make it up the stairs to find the princess, but when he knocked on her door, there was a certain… silence that was rather bone chilling. Hoping that the princess was just a silent sleeper he pushed open the door and bit his tongue at the empty room… Her covers were thrown, hanging off the end of her bed. A rose was on the floor, squashed into the floor.

“Sh-She’s gone…” a voice echoed, Claude shot around and for the first time, he saw Hubert genuinely concerned, his eyes were wide and on alert, his voice was still creepy and menacing, but there was a certain fear to it, “She’s missing…”

“W-what?” Claude found himself asking. That didn’t seem logical, the princess was never far from Hubert and was too clever to be cornered, especially on the monastery grounds, 

“How- when?” 

“Last night I assume…” Hubert answered, “I failed…”


	2. A Letter Of Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monastery was on high alert. The school had flipped itself inside out looking for any clues as to where the Imperial Princess was, but it was clear from the beginning that Edelgard wasn’t anywhere near the school. It seemed as if she had just… vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally wrote chapter two, sorry it took so long. And I love Claude quietly fretting, anyways, we'll check in with El soon, and I will ~Try~ to post in a few days, I make no promises.

The Monastery was on high alert. The school had flipped itself inside out looking for any clues as to where the Imperial Princess was, but it was clear from the beginning that Edelgard wasn’t anywhere near the school. It seemed as if she had just… vanished. 

Hubert had taken it hard, seeming to skip sleeping to search for the lost princess despite how clear it was that there was no trail to trace. It took Manuela, Ferdinand, and Flayn pleading for him to rest for him to get some rest. 

Claude watched for weeks, the Black Eagles missing an integral part of their classroom, The Blue Lion students were concerned, of course, but Dimitri seemed most strongly affected, still on high alert looking for any sign of Edelgard. The prince offered aide to the Black Eagle students, trying to help them cope with the loss of their house leader The other lions trying to help out as well, taking on extra chores and eating lunch with the Black Eagle students, not trying to fill the loss of Edelgard, but to simply try to make them feel better.

And his Golden Deer peers were upset, confused, and worried. Claude would have been lying if he had said he wasn’t as well. Watching the Black Eagles turn to Ferdinand was nerve wracking, especially since Ferdinand von Aegir didn’t seem all that pleased about taking on Edelgard’s responsibility. His deers tried to cheer them up, with gifts, general antics trying to get smiles onto their faces.

But he felt for the Black Eagles, the energy around the students on high alert. The worry surrounding all of them wasn’t being soothed by anything. Claude was painfully aware of the anxiety in their eyes, the loneliness. Even Linhardt, who seemed them most unaffected by Edelgard’s kidnapping, was constantly searching around him. Sleeping more out of pure exhaustion. Claude had found the boy on numerous occasions up until sunrise reading. 

He wasn’t all that worried for his safety, there wasn’t a ransom for the princess, or anyone that had come after him or Prince Dimitri, but Claude was worried about Edelgard. Given the three had never been close, but it felt as if it was a personal attack on him that she was gone, without a trace, without any leads on anyone within the Monastery walls. 

Hubert was the only one who came close to the worry Rhea showed. The moment word got to Rhea about Edelgard’s sudden disappearance, she sent knights all across Fodlan, a desperate search for the Princess. Rhea paid close attention to the students and their quarters, having staff switch out during nights in case cries came from their rooms. Roll call at random times of day. As infuriating as it was, the students knew Rhea was concerned, doing all in her power to look for the princess, who as far as they knew was still alive.   
Claude could only hope.

“Seteth! Where is Rhea!” Ferdinand’s voice echoed from the courtyard, Claude looked over at the young noble, Hubert not far behind his stride, “We have news from the Empire!”

“News?” Claude said mostly to himself, tailing after the pair, “About the princess?” 

“Edelgard?” Dimitri said from nearby, seeming interested and further concerned, “Is she safe?!” 

“Worse… The Empire is declaring war on the Church for killing the Imperial Princess…” Ferdinand read, Seteth was quick to take the note from Ferdinand, Claude saw the man pale.

“They—they wanted you to turn the Black Eagle students against us?” Seteth asked, “Surely they don’t think we killed her! We don’t even know where she is—” 

“This isn’t about Lady Edelgard.” Hubert snarled, for a moment Claude thought he was angry with Seteth, “This is about them trying to conquer Fodlan in her name.” 

“Pardon?” Seteth asked, Hubert was shaking, trembling with what Claude assumed was pure, unfiltered rage.

“I-I cannot speak of it.” The man hissed out, “As much as I may want to.”   
Seteth didn’t seem content with that answer but left it at that before heading to find Rhea presumably, Claude was going to follow when Hubert grabbed onto his arm.

“Claude. A word.” Claude didn’t have the heart to disregard the man who so clearly cared for Edelgard, for a villain like face, he seemed to have a heart somewhere, “If anyone was to understand, it would be you.” 

“This is about Edelgard, isn’t it?” Claude asked, Hubert nodded, taking a steadying breath, calming himself before spilling whatever it was he felt the need to tell 

“Yes. I refuse to believe she is dead. I know she is not. I only have guesses on who has taken Lady Edelgard. And I do not know where they have taken her. But I do know they wouldn’t dare risk killing her. She is their greatest creation.” 

“Creation?” Claude did not like that word, Edelgard was human, not some sort of experiment… 

“Yes. It is not my place to speak of this matter with you, as it is quite personal to her. But Edelgard bears two crests. Not genetically, forced into her body by a group of disgusting men, men I have come to refer as Those Who Slither in the Dark.” Claude didn’t doubt his hatred, the idea of human experimentation made him feel sick. And the idea of the arrogant, stubborn, distant princess snapping in those ways at him as a way to defend herself…   
Even if it wasn’t a defense mechanism, it would explain why Princess always seemed to evaluate everything, kind of, if it had meant she was trying to figure out who would hurt her or not. It was all speculation that Claude could figure out the details later.

“I am certain that they have taken her as a means of controlling her.” Hubert seethed, Claude took note of how the man’s fists clenched, the care Hubert had for Edelgard, a care so foreign to Claude. 

“We will save her.” Claude found himself promising, setting his hand atop Hubert’s shoulder, “Even if it takes years, I swear, I will help you save Edelgard.”

“Thank you… Claude…” Hubert whispered after a moment, “I appreciate it.”


End file.
